


[翔润]有梦想谁都了不起（？

by thesuddenRain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: 聊天聊出来的无意义小段子2019.01.17
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 3





	[翔润]有梦想谁都了不起（？

从前从前，有一个粗心的主人，在心血来潮买回来一只仓鼠之后，才迟钝地发现自己完全没有买仓鼠笼等一系列地必要器材。天色已晚，宠物店早已关门，主人环顾了自己乱成一团的房间，换上一副讨好的表情走到了装文鸟的笼子旁边。  
“嗨Junちゃん，我回来啦。今天看家辛苦咯！对了，今天我给你带回了一个礼物，呛呛！你看，是哈姆酱！”他将一只显然正在瑟瑟发抖的仓鼠隔着笼子举到了这只白色的文鸟面前，也不管文鸟究竟有没有在看，便自顾自地接着说了下去，“这孩子叫Shoちゃん，从今天起你们俩就是伙伴啦！今晚就让你们俩待在一起好好熟悉一下彼此，可千万不要打架哦。”  
那叫Jun的文鸟只歪过头看了他一眼，便扇扇翅膀飞到了笼子上方的横梁上，一副不想再搭理他的模样。他嘿嘿一笑，只当文鸟已经同意，随即打开笼子将手里的仓鼠迅速塞进了进去。  
“抱歉抱歉抱歉。”他鞠了一躬，“要和平相处哦。”  
趁还现在还能记得，他迅速点开亚〇逊，将磨牙石、碎木料、仓鼠粮等一系列必备品放入购物车一键下单，然后看着页面上显示的“明天即能送达”的字样满意地点了点头。  
笼子还是得去店里挑。万一和之前那样买了个尺寸不合的回来，自己这只有四叠半大小的房间可就是彻底没地方安置了。  
他了结一桩心事，只觉得心清气爽，当晚便电子竞技到凌晨五点，实在熬不住了才放下手柄。头刚刚挨到枕头，门铃就响了。带着极恶劣的表情打开门取过快递，也没看究竟收了什么货，就把那箱东西往某个角落一丢，重新倒在床上昏睡了过去。  
再醒来的时候，已经是晚上了。  
顶着又油又乱的头发在床上呆坐了许久，他才慢慢回过神来，还有些模糊的视线在房里来回平移，缓缓聚焦在了桌上的文鸟笼上。  
“啊——！”  
他这才想起来上午签收的那个包裹，连滚带爬地将它从一堆杂物中刨了出来。拆开，正是自己前一晚刚刚下单的那一堆宠物用品。  
“啊——对不起——ShoちゃんJunちゃん，麻烦你们俩今晚再凑合一下吧。”他拉长了声音扯出一副十足后悔的腔调凑到笼前，打开门，全然罔顾仓鼠的一脸惊恐，一把把它攥进了手里。  
“真的很对不起啦~明天，明天我一定会给你带一个新房子回来的~不过你们俩能相处愉快真是太好了。”他把蜷成一团的仓鼠放在脸旁狠狠磨蹭着，“啊，Shoちゃん还真是可爱，毛好软好舒服~”  
他又将手伸进笼中，向文鸟的方向摸过去。  
然后被毫不意外地闪开了。  
“呜呜呜还是Shoちゃん好！明明都过去这么久了！Junちゃん对我都还是这幅爱答不理的样子！好伤人！”他更加用力地攥紧了仓鼠，眼看着嘴唇都要贴上来。  
那一天，他第一次知道，原来仓鼠也是会尖叫的。

这一明天就明天了个没完没了。  
要么是加班到太晚错过了时间，要么则是干脆忘记，原本还是一天一个借口，如今连说辞也省了，就这样慢慢拖延下去，买仓鼠笼子的事情似乎被就此搁置。  
看着今天也依旧两手空空的主人，Sho已经连失望都感觉不到了。  
虽然住在这里也没什么不好的，但是……它边跑着滚轮边抬头看向停在横梁上文鸟，剧烈地运动带来一丝窒息感，这让高处的文鸟看起来更加遥远了一些。  
就这样一直打扰人家很不好吧，何况还是文鸟这样有强烈领地意识的鸟。它看起来已经要忍无可忍了。  
Jun看向它的视线让它有些在意，那样十分专注又过于锐利的目光是很难忽视的，可每当它想对那样的视线做出些回应时，Jun又会转开视线，只留下一个毫不留情的后脑勺。Sho不明白这样的举动意义何在，但联系一下现状，无论怎么想，也只能是“你怎么还不走”，之类类似的意思了吧。  
Sho又想起它第一晚住进Jun的笼子时的场景，它记得Jun踱着步子一点儿一点儿蹭到自己身边，而自己正打算友好的冲它打个招呼，就被坚硬的喙抵住了脑门。  
走神走得过了头，它没踩稳，直接被高速旋转的滚轮甩了出去，咕噜咕噜滚了好远，直到撞上栏杆才停下来。疼倒是不疼，这其实也是挺常有的事情，真巧也跑累了，Sho便想着干脆就趴在原地睡上一会儿好了。可刚刚闭上眼睛，便听见了一点空气被划破的声响，随后是焦急地呼吸，再然后，它的前额又被贴上了那个微凉但坚硬的东西。  
啊，是Jun的喙。  
Sho睁开了眼睛，Jun的脑袋就出现在了自己的面前。它歪着头，神色里是显而易见的焦躁与担忧。  
这样的情绪对于经常把自己甩出跑轮的Sho来说有些过分沉重和庞大了，它一时被吓住，张了张嘴没能及时回答。而Jun只是一只第一次遇见仓鼠的文鸟，自然把这样的情况看成了个无与伦比的大事故，它生怕Sho被耽误了治疗就会落下也站不起来之类的严重后遗症。情急之下，它竟试图靠叼住Sho的耳朵的方式，将它带到自己的窝里去。  
Sho发出了来到这个家之后的第二声尖叫。

气氛有一些尴尬。  
一鸟一鼠站在水槽旁，心无旁骛地盯着面前平静的水面，一言不发。  
那仓鼠的一边耳朵似乎比另一边看起来要大了一点。  
然而其实表面上一言不发的两位，都盯着水面倒影中的对方不放，并非是不愿说话，只不过是不知该从何说起罢了。  
最终还是Sho先开口了。它挠了挠自己那只有些红肿的耳朵，很大声地说了一句对不起。  
然后它看见Jun困惑地眨着眼，随即不合时宜地开始思考，原来鸟类也是会长睫毛的么？  
“一直占着你的房子，真是不好意思，带来了很多麻烦吧，可……我也实在没有办法。是晚上太吵了么？我以后会尽量在白天玩滚轮的——”  
“完全没关系啊。”  
“诶？”  
“我完全没有在介意这个。倒是你，”文鸟似乎终于放开了，再也没了先前的顾忌，一点一点逼近了仍然呆愣着的仓鼠，“为什么一直躲着我呢？”  
“啊？”信息量有些太大，仓鼠的脑子一时间有些处理不过来了，“……你不是讨厌我的么？因为，刚来的那天，你啄了我。”  
文鸟不说话了，脸猛地红起来，看起来就像只没有头冠的玄凤鹦鹉。它背过身去，原地跳了跳，又扇了扇翅膀，四处都散发着不好意思的气息。Sho看着Jun的背景笑了起来，他突然也就不那么想知道真相了。因为无论如何，Jun并没有讨厌它，这是显而易见的，而这也就够了。  
终于，Jun像是克服了自己所有的羞耻心，费了好大的力气转过身来，依旧带着那两枚红色的脸蛋：“因为、因为我想蹭蹭你的毛……我从来没有见过仓鼠，你是我见到的第一只仓鼠，仓鼠原来不喜欢这样啊，我不知道……”  
话还没说完，它柔软的脸旁就被贴上了一个温热柔软的东西：“你也是我见到的第一只文鸟。”  
这次Jun不需要偏过头，也能看见Sho黑漆漆的豆豆眼了。  
“啊，你的毛要更软一些，脸颊也好软。”  
“嘿嘿，因为我有颊囊嘛。”  
Sho说话时的震动感直接传到它的脸上，Jun不由自主地挪了挪头，羽毛和绒毛交错在一起。

主人终于在一个不需要加班的日子里记得要买仓鼠笼的这件事了。  
他提着笼子邀功似的凑到文鸟笼前，却看见那只仓鼠不知怎么的竟然和文鸟一同挤在窝里睡得正熟。  
看着这样的画面，他几乎是立刻就扔下手上的东西举起了手机一顿猛拍，直到咔嚓咔嚓的快门声将文鸟吵醒并遭到了瞪视才将将罢手。  
仓鼠笼……果然还是不要了吧。  
他看着被自己失手摔散架的笼子苦笑着自我安慰道。

番外：

「文鸟喜爱被抚摸，但请注意抚摸时只能摸头。如果触碰身体可能产生发情甚至产卵，因此请不要过度抚摸。」

Sho呆滞地盯着窝里一夜之间多出来的两颗蛋发愣。  
一旁的Jun倒是一副理所应当的模样。  
Sho有些颤抖地戳了戳这颗蛋：“这、这是谁的。”  
“这还用问吗，当然是我的。”  
倒也是。  
……不对！Sho猛地甩了甩头，差点就被糊弄过去了。一想到Jun竟然愿意为了这个不知名的文鸟糊弄自己，Sho的心情就变得更加沉重了。他压低了声音，把自己毛茸茸的脸摆出最深沉的模样：“我的意思是……是谁让你生下这颗蛋的？”  
“你在说什么啊？原因不都是在你么？你应该知道的吧。”  
原来是我啊。那太好了。  
……诶！！！！！  
“你说什么？？”Sho一把捏住了Jun的翅尖，声音都有些变了，“你、你是说，这是我的蛋？”  
“对啊，不然呢？”Jun被他问的有一些莫名其妙，“除了你之外，我身边根本没有别的什么吧。”  
对啊！确实是这样！自己一开始怎么就没想到呢！Sho一下被狂喜所集中了，他怎么也没想到自己在这样的年纪就即将成为父亲，对象还是一只文鸟！这，这可太厉害了！  
Sho发挥出仓鼠的特性，用棉花和木屑给这枚注定不会孵出什么的蛋搭了一个颇为精致的小窝，甚至在心里已经给它们的孩子起好了名字。  
“唯一可惜的就是，这孩子不会像我啊。”它摸着蛋一脸幸福的喃喃自语。  
Jun指了指那颗蛋：“它也不像我啊。”  
“你说什么呢！怎么会不像你呢！这可是你生的啊！”  
“话是这么说没错但是……诶、你这么认真干嘛？”  
“它也是我的蛋啊！我当然要认真了！”  
“……？可是这并不会有什么回报啊？”  
Sho一脸严肃地转过身握住了Jun的双翅：“并不是每个孩子都会成长成白眼狼的。要相信我们的孩子，也要相信我们自己。”  
Jun好像终于明白过来Sho究竟在激动些什么，他试图解释，可说出口的每句话却都被这个被幸福冲昏头脑的人理解成了别的意思。发展到后来，Sho甚至对它的“过分悲观”下了产后抑郁这样好荒谬的判断，气得Jun再也不想和它说话。  
但……好景（？）不长，毕竟未受精的蛋，是活不长的。  
在一日Sho精心为蛋擦拭表面灰尘的时候，或许是突如其来地受力不均，或许就是保质期（？）到了，这颗蛋就这么毫不留情地碎在了他的手里。  
Jun足足安慰了Sho两周有余，它却依旧萎靡不振，甚至连那个粗心到不可思议的主人都察觉到了Sho的异样，已经开始张罗着要带它上宠物医院了。  
Jun斗争了许久，终于斟酌着开口：“……那个，我们还会有新的蛋的。”  
Sho一下子坐直了身子：“真的吗！”  
“……”突然就不是很想回答了。  
但看着Sho好不容易恢复神采的双眼，Jun勉为其难的点了点头。  
“太好了！”Sho一把将Jun搂进怀里，以一种要把双方都给蹭秃的力道揉搓着它的身体。  
“Jun，我好喜欢你！”它眼含热泪地说。  
“……嗯，我也是。”Jun最终还是咽下了“即使有新生的蛋也没办法孵出小鸟”这样的话。

番番外：

1.  
主人因为在instagram上开设了“文鸟和仓鼠的幸福生活♡”这样的账号而网红了一把，随即又因为将两种毫不相干的动物混养而立刻遭到了大批动保人士的抨击。在这之后，他尝试过用亚克力板将文鸟笼分成上下两层，但在这样做了之后两只小动物肉眼可见的消瘦衰弱了，吓得他重新撤掉了亚克力板。  
但也害怕网友炎上啊。  
主人把instagram上锁清空。在还没有通过这个账号获一分利的情况下。

2.  
Sho有一段时间感冒不愈，主人便把它送去宠物医院治疗。本是不需要住院的，但那位戴金丝眼镜的烟花烫好青年一再坚持留院观察一晚效果会更好，主人便把它留在了那间小诊所里。  
Jun一整晚都没能睡觉。  
等到Sho一回家它就立刻飞到主人提着Sho的那只手上蹦蹦跳跳。这是两年以来Jun第一次愿意站在主人的手上，主人喜极而泣。  
明明是炎热的大夏天，可Jun却依旧挤在Sho的旁边睡了好几晚。

3.  
戴金丝眼镜的烟花烫好青年知道了主人家里仓鼠和文鸟之间奇异的友谊，得知文鸟甚至因此非正常产卵后更是兴趣大增，甚至想要将巨大的鸟笼带回诊所观察一段时间。  
懒散主人乐得有人帮他照顾宠物，屁颠屁颠地答应了。  
后来，好青年将这段日子的观察日记编纂成文。原本是想发表论文的，却因为完全没有普遍价值而被枪毙，最终被编辑归在虚拟文学类别中出版了。  
随后夺得那年本屋大赏。真是可喜可贺。  
PS.似乎要被改编成动画电影了，还是那部传说中的狼与羊跨种族禁断友谊物语的制作班底操刀！这可真是，这本小说真了不起呀！

**Author's Note:**

> *:小公鸟不会生蛋（废话），而且文鸟产卵很容易卡蛋死亡因此非正常产卵是一定要避免的！然后未受精的蛋能存放时间应该可能挺久的吧？毕竟家里的鸡蛋也能放不少时间？但这都不重要。都是剧情需要。这个故事或许并不发生在银河系。请大家不要较真。  
> *:狼与羊跨种族禁断友谊物语的故事叫做《翡翠森林》，很好看哦，推荐大家可以看一看


End file.
